


Seduction

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, M/M, Seduction Game, a bit more than "just friends", mentions alcohol, mentions drugs, prompted, this fandom owns my soul and I'm not sure I want it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Leo is trying new flirting methods on Zo. It doesn't go as planned.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this Tumblr post: http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/163145559318/are-you-trying-to-seduce-me-that-depends-on

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“That depends on if it’s working or not,” Leo replied with a lazy grin. His head tilted, and he wet their lips a little nervously. “Is it?”

Zo considered him for a long, long moment. Leo held his breath, waiting for his friend’s answer. Zo’s eyes were blank, his expression perfectly still, and it was rather unnerving.

Zo squinted, and eventually reached for his mug of ale. “No. Sorry, Leo, you’ll have to step up your game.”

Leo’s annoyed hiss made Zo laugh and snort ale through his nose.

“Want me to show you?” Zo asked, grinning widely as he put his mug down and wiped the foam from his lips. Leo shrugged before muttering under his breath “You’re even worse than me”.

Zo decided to ignore his friend’s jealous complaints and set to work.

Pushing his drink aside, he leant his elbows on the table, presenting his chest to the man in front of him.

“You come here often?”

Leo shot him a rather concerned glance. Zo straightened in his chair and leaned on one elbow instead of both. His hand started to move as he talked nonsense and, as soon as Leo’s eyes focused on the hand rather than on whatever Zo was talking about, it was clear that Zo had won.

It took several minutes for Leo to set his eyes on Zo. “It’s not working either.”

Zo’s gaze grew more insistent, an eyebrow raised in question.

Leo ended up throwing his arms in the air. “Okay, you’re right, it’s working!”

“I deserve a reward, don’t I?” That was cheeky, but worth the try.

Leo’s kiss tasted of ale and opium, and Zo liked that.


End file.
